Talk:Harvest Temple
lemme get this straight So the Harvest Temple is the same as the Kaoya Zun Temple, the one that sank but somehow now has resurfaced? Or is this Harvest Temple something built on top of the Kaoya Zun Temple that sank, and thus is still considered the site of the murder? Or is it the temple that sank, never "resurfaced", but the whirlpool parted the water from the bottom of the ocean before solidifying so it's still below "sea" level but accessable? -PanSola 05:06, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Comparing the temple in the Unwaking Waters cinematic and the modern temple, it appears that everything except the top floor and roof of the temple sank below sea level before the jade sea hardened. Significant portions of the temple are exposed because of the whirlpool, but I'd say that over half of the temple is buried under the jade. -- Gordon Ecker 09:59, 16 September 2006 (CDT) skill trainer How exactly am I supposed to buy the skills that are only available from here when Luxons own the town, and I am Kurzick?!? If you tell me I have to wait until Kurzicks get it back, and I have enough faction with them, I will be very, very annoyed. That would be very stupid that some skills in the game are unavailable to you based on which side is winning and how much Faction you have. I'm thinking in particular of buying Vengeful Weapon for a Tyrian character. --Carth 14:34, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Guess what the expansion's called? That's right, Factions. Get over it. -DaMan 14:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Guess which game the majority of people thought was worse than Prophecies? That's right, Factions. I'm allowed to complain if I don't like something I paid for, and there are many things in Factions that really grind my gears. :P --Carth 06:49, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :It's a very simple problem. Either unlock it through a Priest of Balthazar or start a rit unlock it there (it's one of the first skills you get). Once unlocked, it should be available through all the skills trainers in Cantha. --Theeth (talk) 14:52, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::According to Michiko's page she offers Vengeful Weapon. -- Gordon Ecker 22:06, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Why aren't the 40 skills exclusive to Zenaida listed on her page? And are they actually exclusive to her, or is she only special because she allows you to buy all the core and Factions skills without having to shop around at several trainers? -- Gordon Ecker 00:04, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :In fact Zenaida's what links here page (which I apparently can't link to) indicates that only five skills link to Zenaida, and, of those, only Vengeful Weapon and Ice Spear don't link to any other Factions trainers. -- Gordon Ecker 22:06, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Research needed? I noticed the category was removed then added back, but reading the article I do not see what research is needed. Clarification is much appreciated. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:05, 27 October 2006 (CDT) different names The name of this temple has changed. In-game it's called something slightly different, Kauia Jun or something. :( --Karlos 10:44, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :You're right. The Fortune Teller calls it Kuan Jun Temple now. Not sure if this is a discrepancy or a change of name, but the Factions manual still says Kaoya Zun Temple. 70.20.116.223 02:51, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::We should go with the game, and make a note that the manual calls it something else. -PanSola 05:32, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you look at Harvest Temple description it says "This is the place of the biggest murder bla bla bla By Shiro Tagachi" - User:Any Key? 11:16 27 May 2006 (CDT)